Crossed Feelings
by Fern777
Summary: two months after returning to the island after their great battle against Xehanort and the Nobodies, Sora and Riku are as close as ever. But old situations arise as Sora can no longer hide his feelings for Riku...


Kingdom Hearts; Crossed Feelings

-This story takes place about two months after the confrontation with Zehanort at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Sora, Riku and Kairi are back on the island, and things are normal as ever... Well, sort of.

Chapter 1: Secret

"Do you think we'll ever see other worlds again?" Sora asked as they layed on the Beach sand, looking up at the blue sky.

"Who knows. But I Don't really miss it." Riku answered.

"well, neither do I, but you know, it's just weird." Sora replied." We were gone for so long. And my parents don't even remember anything, along wtih everybody else who remained on the island. It's like two years were just taken out of their lives."

Actually, it had been a little over two years since that fateful night. Riku, plunging into darkness, Sora, the chosen keyblade wielder... The Keyblade had disappeared once the barriers to the outer worlds were back in place, along with the nobodies and the heartless. Everyone was happy and back home, thanks to our very own hero!  
The only downside to everything going back to normal was just that. Everything was back to how it was before Donald and Goofy. Shortly after their arrival to Destiny Island, King Mickey and his two knights took their Gummi Ship back to King Mickey's castle. After all, there shouldnt be anymore 'meddling' than necessary.  
Sora was fine with the idea of his companions leaving him, always knowing he'd have his memories of them. But before he knew it, the memories started to fade almost like they never existed. His memories of Donald, Goofy and all his outer world friends were all but gone.

"Yeah, it has been hard to make an adjustment." Riku admitted.

"Hmmm. That makes me wonder.." Sora said as he sat up.

The daylight was dissappearing as the sun set. Suddenly, the white-haired boy rose to his feet. His hair was now a little less thatn half way down his forearm these days.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sora asked as Riku started to walk off.

"I promised Kairi i'd help her with something." Riku replied looking back to the brunette, his head snapping around to look at him. "She said it was important, and not to bring you along." He said with a smirk as he turned his head back into place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora said dissapointed. "Why can't i come?"

"I dont know. Stop being a baby." Riku said as he started to jog.

"Im not a baby!" Sora yelled. Riku's laugh echoed from the direction he took off in.

'Whatever. ill just go hang out with Wakka or Tidus. At least they're true friends!'

Sora made his way to Tidus' house first. Wakka spent most his time here.

A few moments after Sora rang the doorbell, the door swung open. It was Tidus' mother, Mrs. Findhart, who answered the door.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Findhart. Are Tidus and Wakka here?" Sora asked with his most polite voice.

"No, Tidus is over at Wakka's house today. He said he needed to get out of the house." She told him.

"Oh, okay, ill just go over there, thanks." Sora replied with a smile.  
Sora ran the whole way to Wakka's house. It took him all of ten minutes. Wakka's father anwered the door.

"Oh, hello Sora." Mr. Durak greeted. Wakka got his crazy orange hair from his father. The two also dressed similar. "Wakka and Tidus are upstairs in Wakka's room. You can go on up."

"Okay, thanks." Sora Said as he walked into the house. The aroma of fish filled the house. Sora made his way to the stairs. He could hear Wakka's 'music' blasting behind a closed door.

'I wonder what they're doing...' Sora thought to himself.  
Sora walked his way to Wakka's door. He stopped to knock first, but then decided to let himself in. Big mistake. Wakka was lying on top of Tidus, his fingers spun into the blonde's messy other hand clenched around the small of Tidus' back. Their lips were locked. Tidus had one hand under Wakka's shirt massaging his back, the other was.... well, Sora didn't look to see exactly where. Lets just say his hands were full..

For a second Tidus opened his eyes and finally realized the two were no longer alone.  
"oh my gosh!" Tidus yelled as he quickly pushed Wakka off of him

"Man, you scared the crap out of me, mon!" Wakka told Sora as he scratched his head. "I thought you were my parents."

"God, can you guys lay off of each other for at least a second?" Sora joked impatiently. He then made his way to Wakka's bed, and sat down.

"whew, im relieved." Tidus said, putting his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Wakka walked over to the stereo, and turned down the music. Just then, his mother walked in. This made all three of the boys jump.

"Sora, will you be staying for dinner?" wakka's mother asked.

"Uh, no, thank you. I was just stopping by." Sora replied.

"oh," She said, dissapointed. "well, okay." And she walked out.

"So, what's up?" Wakka asked Sora. He seemed to be calm now.

"Uh, nothing much." Sora replied. He sat up. "Riku and Kairi are hanging out, doing something im specifically not invited to." Sora said with an ugly expression on his face.

"Wait- what?" Tidus asked. "Did you say you werent supposed to go?"

"Yeah, why?" Sora answered. To this answer, Wakka and Tidus gave each other shocked looks.

"Oh man!" They both said.

"What? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Uh, nothing!" Tidus said quickly. "You just reminded us of something we forgot about." He explained.

"uh, yeah!" Wakka agreed. They both started heading for the door. "Um, we have to leave, so unless you want to hang out with my parents," Wakka said sarcastically.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Sora asked.

"We just need to go get things done, mon." Wakka said.

"What the heck? Why is everyone so busy recently?" Sora asked.

"Well, why dont you go swimming, or something?" Tidus asked.

"No, ill just go home." Sora said angrily. "It's not like I have any FRIENDS" He emphasized to Wakka and Tidus. He then let himself out of the room and headed home.

He walked out the front door of the house, and noticed that it was dark outside.

'Wow, i wonder what time it is.' Sora thought to himself. 'And i wonder what they're doing and leaving me out of! I bet they're just going somewhere to make out. I mean, c'mon, they've been going out for all of 2 weeks. Can you say GET A ROOM!'

Finally, after 15 minutes, Sora was at the fron steps of his house. He walked into the front door, and was greeted from his mother.

"Sora, is that you?" Sora's mom's voice came from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just me." Sora replied.

"Oh, hi honey!" She said happily. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, okay?" She told him.

"Okay," Sora simply replied as he walked up the stairs.  
he made it to his room, and collapsed onto his bed. He didnt notice how tired he was, until then.

'Uh, today was lame.' Sora thought to himself. 'What a dud. And i had so many plans for today!' A few minutes later, Sora was fast asleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Authors Note:  
rewritten kinda, 


End file.
